Unlikely Brotherhood
by Forest Girl Kaz
Summary: After the events of OoT, Link is living a normal life, until he stumbles upon something that takes him back in time. Meeting up with a younger Ganondorf, will he take the chance to destroy him before he becomes evil? Or will something unexpected happen?
1. Back in Time

A/N: This idea just popped into my head so I wanted to see where I could go with it. Also, since it's a humour fic it's not to be taken too seriously. Enjoy!

Oh and I don't own Zelda or anything else already copyrighted which may be referenced in this story.

* * *

><p>It was another normal day in Hyrule Castle. The guards were patrolling the grounds, the King was entertaining guests from another kingdom and Link was running for his life through the corridors. Rounding another corner, he stopped to take a breath before peeking around the wall to check if she was coming.<p>

It had been an ordinary day down at the lake, he had been doing some fishing in a boat he had rented from the lakeside scientist. Then, out of nowhere, it happened. Princess Ruto emerged from the water, zoning in on him like a shark with its prey. Before he had time to react, she had lunged onto the boat ready to devour his face with hers in a mad act of passion. Luckily, he had been able to back flip out of the boat and swim to shore. It had been six years since he'd saved Hyrule and he'd hoped she would have given up on the crazy idea of marrying him, but to no avail, the Zora wouldn't give up that easily. She assumed he was simply playing hard to get and quite enjoyed the chase. In an attempt to lose her Link had arrived at the castle where he hoped Zelda would be able to distract the princess long enough for him to disappear within the many corridors of the castle. So far it had worked.

Walking along a corridor he hadn't been before, the young man stopped at an unusual door which was engraved with swirling patterns and various symbols he didn't recognise. Giving it a gentle push, he was shocked to find it opened to reveal a dark room. The only light came from a large blue box at the back of the room, a replica of the Master Sword in its pedestal set on top.

"Zelda never mentioned this thing..." Link ran a hand along one side of the box, finding it was a door. Deciding he had nothing better to do, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>"Sorry Ruto, I don't know where he is," Zelda tried to calm the Zora girl down.<p>

"What am I doing wrong?" Ruto sulked, sinking into a large armchair. "I thought men liked women with confidence!"

"There's confidence and then there's insanity," Zelda mumbled to herself. "Maybe you should give him some space," she said aloud.

"He doesn't need space! He needs my love!" Ruto sprang out of the chair. "I knew you'd try to break us apart but it won't work!" Running out of the room, she continued her search for Link.

Zelda sighed. She was the princess of Hyrule who had many duties to attend to, one of which was not ruining Ruto's supposed love life. About to head out the door, she almost fell to the floor as the castle began to rumble violently. Gripping the arm of one of the chairs, she wondered if Impa was teaching her weekly ballet class again. However, before she could come up with another answer there was a bright blue flash throughout the building.

"No!" She gasped. "I didn't think he'd find that."

* * *

><p>The inside of the box was huge! It seemed impossible to Link, even after all of his adventures, that something so small could hold so much equipment. In the centre stood a circular desk which was home to a number of different coloured buttons and handles. Pressing the first one his hand came across, Link gasped as the box began to shake and it almost felt as if it was taking off. But that was ridiculous, they were inside the castle! Bracing himself as the shaking become more vigorous, he waited and hoped it wouldn't be long until this 'ride' was over.<p>

Finally the shaking came to an end. Moving towards the door, Link looked back into the room before leaving.

"Ruto...?" He asked, wondering if she'd found him and had been trying to knock over the box or something. Hearing silence, he figured it was nothing and the box was obviously useless.

Making his way back upstairs, he heard unfamiliar voices coming from one of the sitting rooms. Peering through the gap in the door, he could just make out what they were saying.

"It's so wonderful that you and the prince are engaged," a woman who looked like one of the maids said.

"Thank you. I've been waiting for him to ask for a while," a dark-haired woman replied.

Taking a closer look, Link was sure the second woman looked familiar... Suddenly footsteps echoed in the next corridor which should have worried him but most of the castle staff knew who he was so there wouldn't be a problem.

"Intruder!" A guard exclaimed when he spotted Link.

"What? I'm not!" Link raised his hands in defence.

"Don't move another inch!" A group of guards appeared from both sides, weapons ready in case the boy tried anything.

Link grit his teeth. He couldn't believe this was happening. Had Zelda joined sides with Ruto? Was she going to have him locked in the dungeon so she could have her wicked way with him? Looking up he noticed the high windows had small ledges, just enough for him to hookshot up to. Quickly taking out the item, he aimed for the closest ledge and let the chain propel him through the air. There was a loud crash as he flew through the glass, hand shielding his eyes from the impact.

"Sorry Zelda, I hope that window wasn't important," he mumbled, rolling down the grassy hills outside the castle and into the market.

* * *

><p>Upon entering the town he knew something was wrong but couldn't quite work it out. Looking around, his eyes widened when he realised some of the shops had vanished. The Happy Mask shop was nothing but empty space and the areas which usually belonged to the Potion shop and Bazaar were now taken up by small stalls. The townsfolk also seemed different, he had never seen any of the people wandering between the stalls and buildings.<p>

Making his way into the field, he noticed everything looked the same but there was still something that didn't sit right with him. Taking out his ocarina, he decided he'd ask Saria. She was always the first person he went to when something was wrong so he was sure she could put his mind at rest. Playing her song, he waited a few moments until her voice entered his mind.

"Hello?"

"Saria?" Link asked.

"Um hi, who are you and how do you know my song?"

"It's me, Link!" He started to panic.

"Link...?"

"Never mind, wrong number," Link put down the ocarina and sighed. "OK so Saria doesn't know who I am, no big deal, maybe she banged her head on something. I know, I'll go to the lake and see if Ruto's there waiting for me again, at least she can confirm if I'm going crazy or not." It wasn't often he went to Ruto to confirm his sanity so he knew something must have been wrong. Taking the ocarina once more, he played Epona's song and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"Perhaps Malon is using her," Link nodded to himself. "Or she's lost her hearing... or legs." Giving up the wait, he took to the dusty path and began the long walk.

* * *

><p>"Take that you filthy wench!" A small blast of golden magic shot through the air, blasting into an octorok which appeared to be dead.<p>

Link stopped to listen when he heard a male voice shouting from the area just outside Gerudo Valley. Scurrying behind a large rock, he peered over the top to see a boy around the same age as himself. Spiked dark red hair moved in the wind as he leapt towards the creature, a long blade slashing at it with each move of his muscular arm. Smirking in triumph at every hit, the boy's yellow eyes gleamed with joy. He wore black and brown armour over his chest while his dark trousers were loose to allow for the searing heat of the desert.

"Given up already?" He sneered at the decapitated octorok. "I knew you weren't worthy."

Link covered his mouth to stop the boy hearing his laughter. He'd done a lot of play fighting in his time but had never insulted his 'enemy' in that way before. Coming back to reality, he started to wonder why a male was playing around Gerudo Valley. The only male Gerudo he knew was...

"Ganondorf!" A female voice shouted from across the bridge. "Are you attacking helpless creatures again?"

"It was not helpless! It was just concealing its true powers," the boy huffed, picking up the octorok by one of its legs and slinging it into the river.

Link's mouth dropped open. There was no way that guy was Ganondorf! Ganondorf was older, stronger and sealed away in a dark realm. Either this was some sort of strange dream or the box had transported Link to another time, a time from the past.


	2. Welcome to Gerudo Fortress

A/N: Just to say thank you to those who gave feedback. It's much appreciated!

* * *

><p>Sliding down behind the rock, Link took a few moments to come to terms with what had happened. It was no surprise to him that someone could travel through time; after all, he'd used the Master Sword to do just that countless times. But he had never imagined he could come so far back to a place where Ganondorf wasn't feared. Then it hit him.<p>

He could destroy Ganondorf before he became evil! Sure, he didn't have the Master Sword but a quick strangle would do it, or maybe suffocation by pillow. The possibilities were endless!

"Who the hell are you?"

Link looked up to see Ganondorf glaring down at him.

"Um," Link wondered how the boy had discovered him.

"Well?" Ganondorf folded his arms.

"I'm Mido," Link blurted out the first name that came to mind then cursed himself for not thinking of something better.

"Mido huh?" The Gerudo asked, taking in Link's appearance. "What's a pansy boy like you doing way out here? The only male allowed in these parts is me!"

"Pansy boy?" Link snarled, jumping to his feet to find he was slightly shorter than Ganondorf.

"Yeah, just look at you. Floppy girly hair, girly dress and girly blue eyes," the boy snickered.

"What! Malon and Zelda said my hair looks cute..."

"Who're they? Your boyfriends?"

"No!" Link was already starting to get annoyed with this guy. "And this," he looked at his tunic, "is a tunic and it's not like I can help the colour of my eyes!"

"Whatever. You're trespassing on my land so you better leave before I make you." Ganondorf pointed his sword at Link's chest.

Now was Link's chance to strike, if only he had his sword.

"Wait! How about we have a little spar?" Link needed to buy himself more time. "If you win I'll leave but if I win, you let me stay around for a while."

Ganondorf took a moment to think it over. It wasn't often a male around his age who wasn't afraid of him stumbled into the desert, especially not one who wanted to spar with him.

"OK, we have a deal," he nodded. "Where's your weapon?"

"Uh, about that..."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. Looking behind, he noticed a cluster of sticks lying on the ground and walked over to them.

"Here, take your pick," he grinned.

"Oh sure, this'll be a fair fight," Link sighed, picking up a rather long stick which would surely snap with one slash from the other boy's sword.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" Ganondorf smirked.

The boys moved into a clear space, staring at each other as the afternoon sun beat down upon the dry red earth. Clutching his sword with both hands, Ganondorf lunged towards Link, slashing awkwardly in the Hylian's direction.

Easily avoiding the sloppy attack, Link span around and sent the stick into Ganondorf's back. Of course, due to the strength of the Gerudo's armour, the tip of the stick broke clean off, leaving Link with a jagged twig.

"So, General Octorok sent you? I knew he wouldn't let me get away with killing his finest soldier," Ganondorf took another swing at Link who rolled to the side.

"What...?" Link leapt to his feet. "How old are you?"

"That would be classified information!"

Throwing aside the stick, Link watched Ganondorf's movements carefully. If he was going to beat this guy he would need to get that sword out of his hands.

"Sorry to tell you but I defeated the entire like like army so don't think you'll be getting away alive!" Dashing at Link, Ganondorf was going to bring his sword right down over the boy's head when he got a shock as Link back flipped out of the way, leaving the sword to plunge into the very rock he had been hiding behind. "Ah! A sneaky tactic!"

Taking his chance, Link sent a fist into the side of Ganondorf's head causing him to stumble off balance and let go of the sword. Grabbing the hilt, Link pulled at the blade which came out easier than he expected.

"I always wanted to punch the crap out of you," he mumbled to himself as Ganondorf recovered from the blow.

"That's not fair, give back my sword!" Ganondorf grabbed at the sword but Link was too quick.

"Who said anything about playing fair?" Link laughed, tossing the sword between his hands.

Growling angrily, the Gerudo began powering up two small energy balls in both hands.

"Fine, I'll show you!" he yelled, releasing the magic in Link's direction.

Recognising the attack, Link held the sword behind him and also began powering up his own magic into the blade. Within seconds, the blade had gone from silver to blue to a bright orange. Waiting until the blasts were inches from him, he threw himself into a spin attack, letting the magic deflect the energy balls which flew over both the boys' heads, smashing into the cliffs behind.

"Whoa! I've never seen anyone deflect my attacks like that!" Ganondorf was impressed. Maybe if he let this guy stay around he would teach him how to use a sword like that. "I guess I can let you off and call it a draw, to save your embarrassment of course."

"Of course," Link mumbled.

"But..." Ganondorf couldn't help smiling. "You'll have to get into disguise since the others won't like another male staying here."

"What kind of disguise?" Link didn't like the sound of this idea and had a feeling he knew what was coming.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! Perfect!" Ganondorf couldn't help laughing. After the fight, he had taken it upon himself to go into the fortress and find Link a suitable disguise before letting him in. The end product resulted in Link wearing a rather fetching pair of long pink pants, a short-sleeved pink top and an orange wig long enough to hide most of his hair and face.<p>

"Didn't you have anything better?" Link asked from beneath the wig, feeling glad nobody he knew would see him like this.

"Nah, I couldn't find any white outfits and pink suits you anyway. You're still too pale to pass as a Gerudo but I'll tell them you're sick if we see anyone. Now come on, let's go!" Ganondorf led the way into the fortress.

As they made their way through the fortress grounds, they passed a number of girls and women, some stopping to stare curiously at Ganondorf's new friend.

"Hi Ganny," a pretty Gerudo girl came up to them. "What're you up to?"

"Um, not much, just the usual," the boy replied casually.

"Oh? Who's your friend?" The girl turned her attention to Link, a frown spreading across her lips. "I'm sure I've seen dogs that look like you in the market. Are you related?"

"Excuse me?" Link said in his own voice then remembered. "You-you're such a meanie!" He squeaked in a high-pitched voice.

"Only to girls who make a move on my guy," the girl shot a sweet smile at Ganondorf who cringed.

"I am not your guy!"

"Maybe not yet, but how can you resist this gorgeous face?" she tried to touch his arm only for him to back away. "Just look at hers! It looks like a shrivelled tektite!"

"Oh yeah? At least people can tell the difference between my face and my ass!" Link was getting into the cat fight.

The girl went to lunge for Link's face.

Before they could continue, Ganondorf grabbed Link's arm and dragged him away.

"Come on babe, we don't want to waste our time with her."

"Never call me babe!" Link growled, smacking the other boy on the back of the head as they disappeared into the fortress.

"Weirdos," the girl sulked before walking away in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Arriving in Ganondorf's chambers, Link threw off the wig and started changing back into his normal clothes. Taking a proper look around the room, his eyes fell on the various weapons and items the Gerudo boy had scattered around the floor. The walls were covered in red and black curtains, giving the place a darker feel than the rest of the fortress. Sitting on a thick red rug, something in the corner of the room caught Link's attention.<p>

"What's that?" He moved a bit closer to what looked to be a human-sized doll dressed in rags encased in a long glass capsule. However, the closer he got, the more he realised the 'doll' was actually real. A real human corpse!

"Hmm? Oh, that's Steve. He's my roomie!"

"B-but!" Link couldn't get out his words.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I found him in the desert so thought I'd add him to my collection." Ganondorf took a seat on the large throne in the centre of his room. Swinging his legs over an arm, he took out a small knife and threw it towards a dartboard on the opposite wall. The knife landed right in the middle where a picture of the girl they had seen earlier was pinned.

Trying to turn his mind away from the dead body, Link took a seat back on the rug and stared at the girl's picture.

"So, who was that girl?"

"That was Talia," Ganondorf hissed. "She thinks she's going to be my girlfriend and won't leave me alone."

"Heh, I know that feeling," Link grinned.

"You do? I didn't know girls went for wimpy boys."

"I'm not-!" Link stopped himself, he didn't want to argue with this guy in his room where he had access to countless sharp weapons. "I mean, I just know what it's like for someone to throw themselves at you all the time."

"Well, when I take over, she'll be the first to go." Ganondorf smiled to himself.

"Take over?" Link gulped.

"Yeah, the fortress. What did you think I meant?"

"Uh, nothing."

The boys sat in silence for a few minutes.

"The only girl I want doesn't want me in return," Ganondorf sighed, looking over at a picture on his desk.

Following his gaze, Link saw a picture of a Gerudo girl who he was sure he recognised.

"Nabooru?" He asked aloud without thinking.

"How do you know her name?" Ganondorf narrowed his eyes.

"I must've seen her in the market or something," Link tried to think fast.

"You better not have done anything with her!"

"I didn't see her that close up," Link never thought he'd see this side of Ganondorf. "And I don't think she's like that."

"You're right, she's not." Ganondorf stood up. "I tried everything to get her to like me, sent flowers, serenaded her below her window, even offered her Steve as a gift but she wouldn't have it. Who wouldn't want Steve?"

"Beats me," Link humoured him. "Have you tried, you know, talking to her?"

"Don't be stupid! Talking is for pansy boys."

"And singing at her window is so manly," Link laughed,

"I'll show you what I mean tomorrow during my weekly Nabooru stalking session," The Gerudo yawned, flopping down on his bed. "You can sleep on the rug."

"And you wonder why she avoids you," Link sighed, getting comfy on the rug. As soon as Ganondorf went to sleep he could take him out easily then make his way back to the castle. He would be back in his own time by tomorrow at the latest at this rate.


End file.
